


Дьявол носит треники

by morpho_didius



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Hank, Explicit Language, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Police, Porn With Plot, Pre-Canon, Romance, Sparring
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21535465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morpho_didius/pseuds/morpho_didius
Summary: В этой истории Хэнк предусматривает почти всё — кроме того, что некоторые вещи доходят до Гэвина Рида, как до жирафа.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Gavin Reed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Дьявол носит треники

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для DBH Kink Fest 2.0 по заявке: «Хэнк/Гэвин, пре-канон. Спарринг, плавно перетекающий в страстную потную еблю».

Малолетнего вора, так опрометчиво попытавшегося ограбить уличный ларёк перед носом у двух копов, Гэвин догнал с небольшой задержкой. Когда он добрался до них, Андерсон уже успел скрутить понурому мальчишке руки за спину и достать наручники.

— Вот и сходили за пончиками, — выдохнул Гэвин, пока пытался отдышаться.

— Может, и не зря не купили? — как будто риторически заметил Хэнк, выразительно приподняв бровь. Он защёлкнул наручники на запястьях парня и подтолкнул его вперёд, в сторону участка. — Что-то ты сдал, новичок. Раньше резвее бегал.

Гэвин недовольно поджал губы. Пончиков ему после этих слов совсем расхотелось. Полпути до департамента, пока Хэнк дежурно зачитывал отбившемуся от рук подростку его права, советуя не ерепениться и сразу дать телефон для связи с его предками, он шёл рядом и молчал, нахохлившись, как мокрый воробей.

Слова Андерсона почему-то задели. Всего-то месяц, как он снова курить начал — и вот, пожалуйста. Дыхалка почти сразу сдавать начала. Но на то, ей-богу, была причина. Ну невмоготу уже было Гэвину с этими расчленёнными трупами и ебанутыми маньяками! Он просто уже морально не вывозил — вот и сорвался.

Только он скорее откусил бы себе руку вместе с сигаретой и сожрал, чем сказал бы об этом Андерсону. Этот-то ничего уже поди не боится — выдержку за годы наработал нехуёвую. Слабонервность и Андерсон — это как суп и вафли. Нихера не сочетаются.

Ещё и это его «новичок». Уже почти пять грёбаных лет, как Гэвин в их участок пришёл, и год, как дослужился до детектива, а этот заладил всё — «новичок» да «новичок». Рид ведь, в конце концов, уже давно не был желторотым птенцом, только-только вышедшим из академии. Андерсон вряд ли, конечно, это со зла говорил — скорее, просто по привычке, — но и у Гэвина терпение было, вообще-то, не железное.

Вот он и не стерпел. На второй половине пути неожиданно для всех вдруг выпалил, обращаясь к Хэнку:

— Слушай сюда, «старичок». У тебя ноги длиннее, вот ты и бегаешь быстрее. Шаг шире. Элементарно. Зато в борьбе я тебя уложу на лопатки одной левой. Я мельче, а значит — ловче, и двигаюсь расторопнее.

— Элементарно, говоришь? — Хэнк глянул на него насмешливо. — Ну давай тогда, может, проверим?

— Что проверим?

— Уложишь ли ты меня на лопатки. Завтра. В нашем зале. Пять утра.

— Во сколько? — ошарашенно переспросил Рид. — Какого хрена тебе не спится в такую рань? Это что, старость?

Ляпнул — и тут же пожалел. Правда, Хэнк не спешил пока приходить в негодование. Только склонил голову набок, изучающе глядя ему в глаза. Воришка поправил о плечо сползшую шапку и тоже на Гэвина уставился с любопытством.

— Значит, схлыздил? — прищурился Хэнк.

Гэвин фыркнул.

— Держи карман шире, — нахально заявил он. Что тут скажешь — быть взятым на слабо, что довольно иронично, всегда было его слабостью. — Завтра будешь валяться на мате и упрашивать меня помочь тебе подняться, дедуля.

— Иди к чёрту, Рид! Мне сорок семь! — возмутился Хэнк.

— Вы выглядите почти как ровесники, — встрял пацан, которого никто не спрашивал.

— Эй, мне вообще тридцать, — обиделся Рид. — Я просто давно не брился. Ну, и не выспался ещё. Ну… Лет пять как.

Воришка посмотрел на него с большим скепсисом. Гэвин неуверенным в себе никогда не слыл, но энтузиазма у него в этот момент почему-то несколько поубавилось.

Вот же школота оборзевшая.

— Тебе вообще из-за шапки не видно, — вдогонку добавил Рид к своим словам.

Ничего, утешил он себя, сейчас в участке позвонят его мамке или папке, а те уж точно всыпят потерявшему стыд малолетке по первое число.

На следующее утро энтузиазма осталось ещё меньше, и он всё больше и больше растворялся в небытии с каждым новым, отодвинутым ещё на минуту будильником. Однако природное ослиное упрямство таки помогло Гэвину соскрести себя с тёплой уютной кровати на два часа раньше обычного. (Если честно, то на час пятьдесят три.)

Собрав спортивную сумку, он наскоро сполоснулся, почистил зубы, попялился в своё сонное взъерошенное отражение. Затем, немного подумав, всё-таки побрился. Когда к пяти часам он приехал к пустынному департаменту, перед входом по привычке полез в карман за пачкой, но вовремя опомнился и тоскливо прошёл мимо курилки.

Одетый по-спортивному Хэнк уже ждал его в зале на цокольном этаже и имел отвратительно бодрый вид. Гэвин приветственно кивнул ему и пошёл переодеваться. Странный мужик этот Андерсон, мрачно думал он. Мог бы сейчас лежать в своей постели, видеть десятый сон или тискать жену, — нет же, всё-таки встал и припёрся на спарринг со вспыльчивым коллегой, не умеющим держать язык за зубами.

— Здесь что, больше никого нет, кроме нас? — с подозрением спросил Гэвин, вернувшись в пустой зал из не менее пустой раздевалки.

Хэнк пожал плечами.

— А надо? Здесь в это время почти всегда никого нет, сколько ни хожу.

— Кто же тогда станет свидетелем нашей честной борьбы и определит победителя? — едко поинтересовался Гэвин, мимоходом мысленно зацепившись за эти «всегда» и «сколько ни хожу». Он тут что, прописался в это время суток? Вот же ненормальный тип.

Хэнк насмешливо сверкнул глазами.

— Уж сами как-нибудь разберёмся. Не маленькие.

— Убедительно, — Гэвин пожал плечами, решив к этому нюансу не цепляться.

Начали с разминки, чтобы немного разогреться. Гэвин подавил в себе мизантропическое желание устроиться в противоположном конце зала, потому что это выглядело бы совсем по-детски. Он пробежался немного по беговой дорожке, потом размялся неподалёку, косо поглядывая на будущего противника, который молча сидел на полу, расставив ноги, и сосредоточенно тянулся к носочку. Спортивные штаны задрались, обнажив лодыжки, покрытые густым светлым волосом. Напряжённые мышцы проступали даже под тонкой тканью свободной футболки.

Вот же блядь, подумал Рид. И отвернулся.

Не то чтобы он вообще перестал заниматься спортом после академии. В тёплое время года стабильно бегал — либо по утрам, либо по вечерам. Частенько гонял мяч с парнями из отдела, даже участвовал в дружеских турнирах. Но в последние пару лет навалилось столько работы, что сил не оставалось почти ни на что, особенно когда на улице холодало и начинался сезон авитаминоза. Не помогал даже купленный за полцены абонемент в соседнюю с домом тренажёрку. Гэвин до кровати-то по вечерам едва доползал, — и то не всегда, предпочитая более близкий к двери диван, — чего и говорить о том, чтобы пересечь дорогу и добровольно тягать какие-то тяжести.

— Ну что, готов, новичок? — окликнул его Хэнк, поднимаясь наконец с пола. Он глотнул воды из притащенной с собой бутылки и направился к нему, на ходу засовывая руки в боксёрские перчатки.

Гэвин гневно разогнулся, одёргивая шорты, и начал:

— Если ты ещё раз назовёшь меня новичком, я…

— Меньше слов, больше действий, — неожиданно жёстко пресёк его Хэнк и кинул в него второй парой перчаток. Как только Рид экипировался, Андерсон занёс руку для удара и тоном, не терпящим возражений, велел: — Блокируй.

— По носу только не бей! Перегородка слабая! — еле успел предупредить Рид.

Мгновенно подскочивший в крови адреналин помог окончательно сбросить утреннюю вялость и остатки сна. К счастью, азы рукопашной Гэвин не забыл — спасибо и мышечной памяти, и частой практике. Правда, особенность большинства схваток, в которых он участвовал, заключалась в том, что преступники не знали даже этих самых азов, ибо учились драться на улицах, в школах, в локальных передрягах — да где угодно, но не в полицейской академии под руководством беспощадных тренеров. Потому, вполне успешно блокировав несколько Хэнковых ударов, Гэвин даже ощутил прилив гордости, что по-прежнему может дать отпор равному сопернику. Даже не просто равному, а тому, который был и выше, и шире его самого. Да и вообще в кои-то веки достойному человеку, а не всяким ублюдкам, которые предпочитали до смерти избивать своих жён и детей, потому что те были физически их слабее.

А ещё, помимо прилива гордости, с непривычки он ощутил и другой прилив — прилив пота. Везде, где только можно и нельзя. В зале было душновато, и пока Гэвин ожесточённо лупил Хэнка по выставленной защите, периодически блокируя его собственные выпады, духота морила всё сильнее, изматывая даже больше, чем сама борьба. При этом сам Андерсон оказался охренеть каким выносливым, потому что в противовес спесивому Гэвину не растрачивал силы попусту на ненужные удары. Вероятно, уличив Рида в хорошем владении техникой, он просто решил взять его измором. А Гэвин, вообще-то, всё ещё собирался уложить его лопатками на мат.

Уже готовясь предложить небольшой брейк, Гэвин начал озираться в поисках пульта от кондиционера, и с его стороны это оказалось весьма самонадеянно. Потеряв концентрацию, он тут же получил от Хэнка нехилый удар под дых, пусть и смягчённый перчаткой, а затем сразу — подсечку, из-за которой едва не рухнул на мат сам.

Андерсон тут же не преминул подначить.

— Уже выдохся, _малыш_?

Так, сообразил Рид, это пренебрежительное «малыш» явно было местью за вчерашнего «дедулю». Вот только какого-то хрена это его не столько возмутило, сколько возбудило, а такой эффект был Гэвину в свободных шортах сейчас совсем ни к чему. Ещё и само обвинение было несправедливым — Гэвин не столько выдохся, сколько отвлёкся. Да, пусть виноват в этом был он сам. Но это не отменяло того факта, что уровень физической подготовки у него был далеко не так плох, как он того боялся и в чём так активно пытался уличить его Хэнк. И вот осознание как раз последнего и разозлило Гэвина по-настоящему.

Сразу следом за жаркой волной возбуждения он ощутил не менее палящую волну ярости. Хэнк стёр со лба пот о футболку, отбросил назад упавшие на него волосы и косо ухмыльнулся, явно провоцируя Гэвина в этот раз нападать первому.

«И какого хрена это всегда со мной срабатывает?» — устало подумал Гэвин, снова бросаясь на Андерсона.

Злость придала сил, которые забирала духота, и Гэвин, осыпая Хэнка ударами справа и слева, постепенно оттеснил его к стене, где тот, запнувшись о край мата, внезапно начал терять равновесие. Гэвин этим безжалостно воспользовался. Подтолкнув Хэнка в плечо, противоположное стороне, в которую тот мог бы упасть, он развернул его к себе спиной. Таким образом, он щедро дал ему возможность удержаться на ногах, но при этом вынудил его попасть в свою ловушку, так что Хэнк мигом оказался впечатанным в стену лицом и грудью.

Получив короткую передышку, Гэвин выдохнул, переводя дыхание, но не ослабляя в этот раз ни хватку, ни бдительность. Он был уверен, что Хэнк незамедлительно вывернется из захвата, выставит подсечку или ещё как-нибудь хитровыебнется, чтобы продемонстрировать какой-нибудь спонтанный, как верблюд в Арктике, мастер-класс, а потом они просто продолжат спарринг. Но тот какого-то хрена совсем не спешил освобождаться. Так и стоял, прижатый щекой к холодной стене, шумно и тяжело дыша приоткрытым ртом. Во влажной духоте повисла вдруг такая пронзительная, разряженная тишина, что Гэвину даже почудилось, что он услышал, как шлёпнулась на пол капля пота, сорвавшаяся с кончика его носа.

Оба молчали. Гэвин зачем-то сильнее пережал запястья. Хэнк облизнул пересохшие губы, сглотнул. А затем как взял и посмотрел на него искоса сверху вниз из-под светлых ресниц.

Тут Гэвин и кончился.

Кончился, потому до него вдруг дошло: _Хэнк был у него в руках._ Хэнк Андерсон, эта гроза наркодиллеров всея Детройта, не имевший на счету ни одного нераскрытого дела, эта почти двухметровая громадина с жёстким взглядом и громовым голосом, — _хотел_ быть побеждённым. Хотел, чтобы кто-то его одолел. Прижал, наконец, щекой к стене его самого.

Гэвин медленно выдохнул, в полной мере осознавая потрясающую догадку. А затем на пробу подался ближе и бесстрашно прижался бёдрами к заднице, обтянутой спортивным трикотажем. В висках огульно стучали только две нецензурные мысли: «Я что, совсем охуел?» и «Щас как ебанёт».

К его немалому удивлению, ничего не ебануло. Даже не дёрнулось. А потом задница плавно подалась назад и как будто потёрлась о его начинающий подниматься член.

— Неужели додумался наконец? — хмыкнул Андерсон. — Я был уверен, что ты сообразишь быстрее.

От такого поворота Гэвин совсем прихуел.

Однако отсоединять свою фронтальную часть от лейтенантского тыла пока не спешил.

— Ты чего, Андерсон? — пробормотал он растерянно. — У тебя же всё заебись на личном. Жена красивая, сын вон растёт.

— Удивлю тебя, умник, но «жена красивая» и «сын растёт» не равно «крепкий брак, не трещащий по швам в первый же год после свадьбы», — процедил сквозь зубы Хэнк. — Мы в процессе развода. Только не трепись об этом направо и налево, усёк?

— О разводе или о том, как ты меня на еблю подбиваешь? — поинтересовался Рид, вместо того, чтобы посочувствовать хотя бы из элементарной вежливости.

От первичного шока он уже немного оправился. А ещё ему стало стыдно за свои недавние мысли про то, какого хрена Андерсон не проводит своё утро в постели с женой. Выходит, у него в постели уже и жены-то не было. И, о боги, как же неловко было теперь перед самим собой от того, что он так мысленно разнылся, ленясь сюда ехать сегодня.

— Буду признателен, если ни о том, ни о другом, — отозвался Хэнк.

Прозвучало чрезвычайно любезно, но из его тона Гэвин без труда заключил, что при излишней болтливости у него появится уникальный шанс стать очередным кейсом для коллег из собственного отдела. Пусть Рид и не так резво сейчас распознал намёки на секс, но всё же был далеко не идиотом. Ко всему прочему, зад Хэнка так и льнул к его члену через досадно мешающую ткань, и с каждой секундой ему становилось как-то всё меньше и меньше дела до размышлений о будущих перспективах. Он очень хотел потрахаться.

В конце концов, он был старым слабым человеком. Ему было целых тридцать лет.

— Похуй. Как скажешь, — согласился он.

Быстро стащив с себя и с Хэнка боксёрские перчатки, он склонился над ним, просовывая руку под резинку его спортивных штанов. Андерсон опёрся освободившимися руками о стену, прогнувшись в спине, и Гэвин, то ли дразня, то ли не смея решиться на большее, обхватил его привставший член сквозь ткань боксеров.

— Не стесняйся, новичок. — Нет, ну охуеть теперь, Андерсон ещё его и подбадривал! — У меня не было секса уже целую вечность.

Гэвин с сомнением приподнял бровь. Окинул взглядом широкую спину, обтянутую пропитанной потом футболкой, массивные плечи, крепкий зад.

— У тебя? Ага, так я тебе и поверил. «Развод» не равно «воздержание», — передразнил он. — Такому, как ты, тем более свободному, не проблема найти желающих провести с тобой ночь. Таких, как ты, хотят все.

— Ты у нас, значит, тоже не эксклюзив? — Хэнк ухмыльнулся. Видимо, хотел, чтобы это прозвучало шутливо-самодовольно, но вышло как-то безрадостно. — Спасибо за лесть, конечно. Но попробуй догадаться, из-за чего я развожусь.

— Из-за работы копа, — без труда угадал Рид. Со знанием статистики у него проблем не было. Обычно все конфликты между супругами, один из которых стоял на страже закона, возникали именно на этой почве.

— Надо же, а тут быстро сообразил, — подъебал Андерсон, за что получил в наказание щипок за ягодицу. Он свистяще втянул воздух сквозь свою чёртову щербинку между зубами, на которую Рид периодически залипал, как влюблённая школьница, и продолжил: — У меня даже на семью не хватало времени и сил. Что говорить про секс с женой и тем более про случайные связи. Я всё время либо на вызовах, либо в участке.

Гэвин хмыкнул, продолжая поглаживать его отзывчивый член, вопреки невесёлым разговорам становящимся в его руке всё крепче и крепче.

— И ты, значит, решил далеко не искать? Убить двух зайцев сразу?

Тут Хэнк обернулся через плечо, смерив его тяжёлым, затуманенным взглядом.

— Трахаться будем или поболтаем? — мрачно поинтересовался он.

— Первое, — поспешил ответить Рид, сначала подумав, конечно, не головой, а своей фронтальной частью, уже достаточно сильно выпиравшей из штанов. Правда, спустя мгновение до него дошло кое-что ещё, и он испуганно обернулся на дверь в зал.

— Дверь заперта, ключ только у меня. Если будут ломиться, что маловероятно, мы услышим, — успокоил его Хэнк, усмехнувшись. — Может, уже приступим? Давай я помогу.

Он засунул свою руку себе в штаны и умостил поверх ладони Гэвина. Затем, поведя ею, проник вместе с ним за резинку боксеров, и они вместе обхватили его массивный и потрясающе горячий член.

— Всему тебя учить надо, новичок, — тихо проговорил он, и Гэвин впервые подумал, что был бы совсем не против дурацкого прозвища, если бы Хэнк всегда произносил его таким голосом. И, желательно, в подобных обстоятельствах.

Сделав несколько движений рукой Гэвина вдоль ствола и вдохновив его на самостоятельное воспроизведение выученного, Хэнк вернул ладонь на стену и прикрыл глаза, отдаваясь ласке. Он только шумно выдыхал, передав ему всю инициативу, так что Гэвин осмелел и пустился изучать его тело и дальше, ведь у него была ещё одна рука, а впереди было столько неизведанного.

Шарясь по груди Хэнка под футболкой и пропуская густые волосы сквозь пальцы, он огладил и сразу легко ущипнул сперва один, а затем второй затвердевший сосок. Просунул руку через ворот, чтобы потрогать сильную крепкую шею с выступающим кадыком, потом вернулся назад и щекотно провёл ладонью по влажным курчавым волосам в подмышке. От восторга хотелось взвыть, но Гэвин пока держался, хотя торс Андерсона был невыносимо охуенным в любой своей части.

Но уже пора было закономерно идти на понижение, и Гэвин опустил ладонь на живот. Там его ждало нечто совершенно потрясающее.

— А это у нас что? — не удержался он, сгребая в ладонь найденные сокровища. — Мистер «Я в отличной форме». А со стороны под одеждой ведь хер проссышь…

— Ёбаный Господь, ты когда-нибудь заткнёшься? — простонал Хэнк.

— Не дождёшься, — ухмыльнулся Рид. — Партизанское молчание у меня запланировано на потом, как и обещал, а сейчас я буду пиздеть как не в себя. Надо было раньше думать, с кем трахаться собра…

Хэнк страдальчески вздохнул и, развернувшись всем торсом назад, красноречиво остановил поток болтовни самым простым способом, который, видимо, пришёл ему в голову.

На удивление, сработало на отлично.

— Между прочим, форма у меня действительно отличная, — заметил он, оторвавшись от Ридовских губ. — И сидит до сих пор по фигуре. Твоя на тебе, кстати, тоже.

— Иди ты, — пробормотал Рид. — Словами он тут играет, посмотрите на него.

Хотя, по-честному, от незамысловатого комплимента ему стало приятно. Да и вообще, говоря совсем уж по правде, его всё это пиздец как торкало. Даже не столько от осознания, что это происходит наяву, сколько… Он и сам толком не знал, почему это имеет для него такое значение. И то, что Хэнк тоже на него иногда глазел. И что он тоже порой забивал на бритьё и кололся щетиной при поцелуе. И намёки спортивного тела на потенциальный лишний вес, и проскальзывающие в речи мат и грязные словечки. Да даже дурацкий развод, хотя и радоваться ему было как-то неправильно. Наверное, дело было в том, что всё это делало Хэнка не грёбаным идеалом, сошедшим со страниц многочисленных газет и доски почёта, а обычным человеком. Простым, понятным. Рвущим жопу ради близких и закономерно заебавшимся. Настолько заебавшимся, что даже в самом буквальном смысле поебаться некогда. Ведь по всему выходило, что даже в тренажёрный зал Хэнк ходил с такого ранья не от нечего делать и не от того, что он весь такой правильный. А потому что у него тупо не было другого времени. Да и лежать в пустой кровати одному, наверное, было слишком невыносимо.

Гэвин грустно подумал про себя самого. Кто бы мог вообразить, что у них с Андерсоном столько общего. Хотя нет, не так уж много. Хэнк хотя бы не был противным мудаком ко всему прочему, а Гэвин был.

Жаль только, что сохнуть по такому живому и настоящему человеку будет в разы больнее, чем по вылизанной глянцевой картинке.

Впрочем, из нагрянувшей было меланхолии его мигом вытащил низкий хриплый голос, произнёсший расслабленно, на выдохе:

— Трахни меня уже, Гэвин.

Надо же. Не «новичок». Вау.

Стойте, что?

«Да ты шутишь, наверное», — чуть не вырвалось у Рида, но затем Хэнк завёл одну свою руку назад и опустил её Гэвину на ягодицу. Смяв её и с силой вжав в собственный зад, он весьма доходчиво подтвердил этим действом собственную просьбу.

Гэвин всегда был уверен: даже если его влажным юношеским мечтам и суждено когда-либо сбыться, то это именно он будет извиваться под Андерсоном, выпрашивая у него засунуть свой гипнохуй ему в задницу по самые яйца. Именно Андерсон, по его представлениям, должен въёбывать злостным нарушителям закона, а потом ебать восторженных самонадеянных новичков.

Но никак, блядь, не наоборот!

Однако вот он был перед ним, раскрасневшийся и возбуждённый, и вовсе не просто так он тёрся уже столько времени об его член своим откляченным задом. Гэвин мог бы догадаться и раньше, если бы не этот оглушительный треск ломающихся один за другим стереотипов.

Впрочем, для Гэвина это вовсе не было поводом расстраиваться. Открывшиеся перспективы манили его теперь только сильнее.

Не выпуская из одной руки какой-то уже запредельно твёрдый член Андерсона, вторую руку Гэвин просунул ему сзади, минуя этап штанов, сразу в трусы. Добрался до ложбинки между ягодицами, нащупал вход.

Пальцы легко скользнули внутрь горячей тесноты. Хэнк тихо застонал и дёрнулся между его рук. Гэвин хотел было спросить у него, раз уж он такой предусмотрительный, не прихватил ли он с собой случаем смазку или всё-таки придётся по-колхозному, по слюне (незатейливо, зато натурально), но, ещё пару раз проведя внутри двумя пальцами, он вдруг заподозрил что-то неладное.

Пальцы двигались слишком уж легко. Вокруг них было слишком влажно, скользко.

Гэвин замер.

— Ты, блядь, вообще _всё_ спланировал сегодня! — опешил он от своей догадки.

— Слава богам, Рид, ты всё-таки не зря стал детективом, — пробормотал Хэнк.

Гэвину даже как-то обидно стало. Неужели он так херово шифровался? Неужто у него на лбу, как на транспаранте, написано, что он не прочь перепихнуться с Андерсоном? Ещё с самого их первого совместного задания, когда тот прижал его, дурного и неопытного, рывком к стене, потому что он слишком сильно высунулся из укрытия? Шикнул свирепо «не рыпайся, дурень», и Рид, вдавленный в холодный бетон, пялился на мощные ключицы, выглядывающие из-за ворота куртки, потому что именно эти блядские ключицы были на уровне его глаз. И мечтал быть прижатым Андерсоном к стене по совсем другой причине.

И вот теперь, спустя почти пять лет, Гэвин сам прижимал его к стене, — причём ни разу не двусмысленно, а вполне себе однозначно, ибо одной рукой он с оттягом надрачивал его член, а пальцами второй разминал ему анал, — а ему всё равно почему-то стало пиздец как досадно.

И странным образом захотелось оттрахать Хэнка ещё сильнее, хотя, казалось бы — куда уж ещё?..

— Ну? — поторопили его недовольно. Ещё и нетерпеливо поёрзали задницей, которой он вдруг перестал уделять внимание.

Подумать только, а ведь он Хэнку ещё и отлизать там хотел, чтобы помочь бедняжке расслабиться перед его хером! Вот и хуй тебе, Андерсон, а не римминг!

Гэвин резко вытащил пальцы из его входа, спустил с себя и с него штаны вместе с бельём и попытался пристроиться сзади. Затем, ругнувшись и проклянув сраную разницу в росте, надавил ладонью Хэнку на поясницу, вынуждая немного согнуть ноги в коленях, и, когда тот догадливо подчинился, наконец вставил член в давно растянутую до него самого дырку.

Тугая задница сжалась вокруг него так охуительно и сладко, что Гэвин, тут же забыв обо всех обидах, возвёл глаза к потолку и сердечно поблагодарил всех богов за то, что успел утром подрочить на скорую руку, так что сейчас у него был шанс не спустить с позором в первую же минуту и хоть немного подольше насладиться Хэнком Андерсоном, насаженным на его член.

Он двинулся внутри, на какое-то время прекратив движения рукой на члене Хэнка, чтобы тот тоже мог сполна ощутить, что его трахает грёбаный «новичок». Хэнк глухо застонал, сжимая и разжимая мышцы ануса, и выругался, процедив что-то неразборчивое.

— Что? — переспросил Гэвин, не расслышав.

— Трахай, а не стой как конь! — выплюнул Хэнк уже громче и сам подался назад.

Гэвин был не способен идти наперекор. Он послушно толкнулся глубже в скользкое отверстие, вытащил, снова толкнулся. Хэнк застонал опять — на этот раз, кажется, уже довольно. И Рид продолжил, заодно вернув руку ему на член, двигая ей в такт своим толчкам, а второй целеустремлённо, хоть и не без труда, дотянулся до влажных волос с проседью, чтобы сжать их у корней.

Это были непередаваемо восхитительные, божественные, волшебные и феерические три с половиной минуты.

Гэвин почувствовал, что утренняя тренировка в душе мало ему помогла, примерно в тот момент, когда Хэнк и сам кончил с утробным, низким рыком, как какой-то медведь, долго заливая Гэвину руку горячей спермой.

Излив внутрь его охуенной задницы то ли сперму, то ли душу, Гэвин распластался по широкой спине и уткнулся носом в мокрую футболку, втягивая терпкий запах. Пот с обоих лился чуть ли не градом, и Гэвин как-то совершенно по-дикарски тащился от этого, но теперь в небольшом зале уж точно было необходимо проветрить.

Давно же Гэвин не чувствовал себя так кайфово.

— Охуеть, — резюмировал он футболке свои впечатления.

— Охуеть, — не стал отрицать очевидное Хэнк, а затем добавил как будто слегка виновато: — Извини, что быстро. Я же говорил, что давно не трахался.

— Угу, — промычал Рид, обнимая его сзади и сцепляя руки на животе. — Мне похер, я тоже. Впрочем, ты и сам заметил.

Какое-то время они ещё немного помолчали, переводя дыхание и не спеша разъединяться.

А уже потом, когда Хэнк распрямился, разминая затёкшую спину и несчастные ноги, которым пришлось целых три с половиной минуты находиться в полусогнутом состоянии, из Гэвина посыпались вопросы, словно прорвавшие наконец москитную сетку экзотические насекомые-убийцы:

— Слушай, а ты ведь именно потому со мной это провернуть и решил, да? — он подтянул на себя упавшие шорты с трусами. — Потому что у меня на лице явственнее, чем у других, было отпечатано «недотрах»? И поэтому даже сам подготовился? Знал, что наверняка выгорит?

Видимо, этот шквал застал расслабленного Хэнка врасплох, потому что сначала на его лице появилось недоумение, а потом он покачал головой, посмеиваясь.

— Нет, Рид. Я просто рискнул. Точно так же, как и ты. А подготовился потому, что не люблю неожиданностей. С тобой ведь всего можно ожидать.

Но Рида это не успокоило. Он продолжал допытываться:

— Это всё потому, что я тоже женат на работе? Самый подходящий кандидат, да? Ни с кем не мутит? Всё время в участке торчит, даже на выходных? Очень удобно. А над поводом долго думал? Взять на слабо — это же так по-взрослому…

— А ты бы по-другому повёлся? — негромко спросил Хэнк, резко останавливая этот поток. Рид замолчал, не зная, что сказать. Хэнк смерил его долгим-долгим странным взглядом, а затем вдруг неожиданно выплюнул в сердцах: — Нет, я всё-таки погорячился, когда сказал, что не зря тебе дали детектива. Беру свои слова назад. Ты и правда недоумок.

Хэнк развернулся и направился в сторону душевых.

С такой скоростью Гэвин Рид не соображал ещё никогда. Он догнал Хэнка в два прыжка, схватил за руку, рывком притянул к себе — а может, притянулся к нему сам, чёрт уже разберёт, — и подтянулся на цыпочках к тёплым мягким губам.

Губы ответили.

— Прости, что недоумок, — пробормотал в них Гэвин, оторвавшись через какое-то время.

— Ну, хоть трахаешься хорошо, — хмыкнул Хэнк, прижимая его к себе. — Да и дерёшься ничего так.

Гэвин даже не прицепился к этому «ничего так». Он просто в кои-то веки молча млел в его объятиях и реально не догонял, с какого перепугу ему вдруг подвалило столько счастья. Наверное, он и правда какой-то тупой.

Ну и ладно, подумал он потом. Зато сексуально удовлетворённый и вроде как больше не одинокий.

— В душ, — наконец, скомандовал Хэнк. — Через час рабочий день начнётся, а я бы ещё сводил тебя позавтракать.

Гэвин довольно потянулся и мечтательным взором окинул тренажёрный зал департамента детройтской полиции, воистину творящий сегодня какие-то чудеса.

А затем его мечтательный взор остановился в углу потолка.

— Блядство… — ахнул он. — Здесь ведь повсюду сраные камеры!..

Хэнк позволил себе несколько секунд понаслаждаться трагедией, разворачивающейся у Гэвина прямо в округлённых от ужаса глазах, а затем смилостивился.

— Не ссы, — усмехнулся он. — Я разберусь с этой записью. У меня есть доступы к видеонаблюдению.

Ну разумеется. Он и это предусмотрел.

Гэвин немного успокоился, но волнение всё равно съедало его въедливым червём до самого полудня. Он уже сидел на своём рабочем месте и тщетно пытался сосредоточиться на работе после такого насыщенного впечатлениями утра, когда Хэнк, вдоволь истерзав его ожиданием, спустился откуда-то сверху и незаметно продемонстрировал ему маленькую серебристую флэшку. Гэвин облегчённо выдохнул, и Хэнк, подмигнув ему, спрятал носитель в карман.

А ещё через две минуты на телефон ему пришло короткое, но достаточно ёмкое сообщение:

«Пересмотрим на досуге?»

Рид вперился в свой монитор, стараясь не краснеть так стремительно.

Сразу следом за первым пришло ещё одно:

«На лопатки-то ты меня так и не уложил».

Гэвин хмыкнул, задумчиво покусывая губу. А потом соскрёб телефон со стола и таки настрочил ответ, после чего кинул беглый взгляд в сторону Хэнка, спокойно и насмешливо читающего его сообщения в мессенджере. «Ещё уложу, не сомневайся», — гласили они. — «И ты меня. Всё впереди».

Гэвин погасил экран.

«Это будет очень долгая борьба», — с улыбкой подумал он.


End file.
